Tezoac Journal Prelude 2
So much of everyday life happened high up, either in the cities sprawling up the side of the mountains or in the beautiful tree top settlements or even sailing through the air in one of the airships held aloft by the large balloons and light wood panels, some large communities of airships had started to come together and now use flotillas travelled through the air, small communities never touching the ground. This was all for good reason, this world was populated not only by man but a menagerie of beasts that roamed free, some the height of a two storey building others small and fast, herds of different types roamed the plains hunted by strange and wonderful predators. Tezoak love it this way and that was why it was this way, this world was his in a way made to suit him changing to meet his desires. It was strange what could turn up unintentionally in a world like this. Take light wood it had been found that one of the many different types of trees if carved and shaped in the right way could be used to help you fly, with it pushing it self off the ground from one side of the plank and not with the other allowing shutters of it to be put on the bottom of air ships and angled to help increase lift. Tezoak had been told that it was a curiosity that hadn’t been widely seen before and one one of his few visits to other worlds he had seen as much himself how different things could be and strange it all was. He longed to start his adventure on the stairs but had been told each time he brought it up that it was not yet the time but soon... Tezoak stalked through the forest floor, again out to test himself and see what else this world has to surprise him. Crouched low in the undergrowth watching a curious creature he hadn’t seen before all colourful and proud possibly trying to attract a mate when the familiar tingle came in the back of his mind. He turned his minds eye to welcome the interaction but be ready as he had been taught to call the umbra to mind to protect him. As the image became clear in his mind he relaxed and smiled “Hello” he said “I’m just out and about exploring” The woman in his minds eye smiles at him and spoke softly “Soon it will be time, I know you have been waiting” He paused all his attention now on the lady “Really?” he said loudly, a touch of impatience in his voice. Once again the Lady smiled “Yes, really” then another voice rang through his mind one that he was used too “I’m sorry to interrupt Zak but you might want to raise the Umbra on your right hand side now!” Tezoak’s head spun round as he called the swirling chaos to his defence just as a large cat like creature sprang from the bushes, all claws and fangs. The front half just started to vanish, unravel as it hit the wall of Umbra called in front of it. It’s hind quarters slumping to the ground twitching next to him. As Tezoak looked down he could see that Ally had moved to his right wrist and was a shield incase it hadn’t worked ready to be brought up in defence, he smiled and said “Thanks Al” as he watched the shield shift back down to the standard vambrace it often looked like. His attention turned back to the lady in the back of his mind she looked disapprovingly at him “Perhaps you should come through” He nodded in agreement and reached out into the air and vanished leaving the forest to deal with the remains of his wood be attacker.....